


Whoops

by scamvnder



Category: AC3 - Fandom, Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed III - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: Accidentally witnessed kiss with Connor? :)





	Whoops

“Ahem.”

The sound, pointed and very clearly exasperated, was like some invisible force that sent you and Connor flying back like tightly wound springs, both of you ending up on either side of the hallway. Breaks from training were few and far between, and when he finally does get one he immediately gravitates to you.

Achilles stood leaning over his cane, eyes darting between yourself and the Assassin. He had known about your relationship with Connor despite your best efforts to keep it a secret from the old man, and in retrospect you both should have known trying to keep anything from Achilles would prove to be futile. 

It’s clear you’re both trying to fight smiles, Connor’s cheeks dusted a light shade of pink, and Achilles’ rolls his eyes as he begins to turn on his heel. 

“Come, Connor. We’ve got work to do.” 

Connor glances at you, a little sheepish. He takes a step towards you on his way out, and presses a sweet kiss to your forehead. 

“I’ll return soon.” 

And with that, they’re both gone.


End file.
